mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomix
'''Atomix '''is the Omnitrix's sample of an Unknown species from the the planet Treslet III. Appearance Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance. He has a green and white body with large cylinders on his arms near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, which constantly move. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of "righteous" personality and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as "grandfather" and Rook as "partner". Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers/Abilities As his name implies, Atomix can create and manipulate atomic or nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way Atomix creates his nuclear blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" It is not crucial for him to chant every attack, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage. Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Atomix is capable of flight and as such, he can perform a flying ramming attack called the Fissile Whistle. Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, and kick an object up nearly past a planet's atmosphere. Atomix can generate a massive blast of energy dubbed "Nuclear Winner". This move can easily knock out enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. Atomix's hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. Atomix can generate an orb of nuclear energy called a Fusion Cuisine, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. The light generated by the orb is shown to be very bright, as everyone present gets blinded by it. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into MJ. Atomix can produce nuclear energy shields for defense. Atomix is naturally immune to extreme heat, cold and nuclear energy. He is also a natural insulator. Weaknesses Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy Appearances Omniverse * Atomix debuted in For a Few Brains More, where he defeated Albedo * In Darkstarred, Atomix battled the Monster Trio * In The Vampire Strikes Back, Atomix defeated Lord Transyl and Zs'Skayr * In Battle into Darkness Part 2, Atomix defeated Zs'Skayr * In Weapon NM Part 1, Atomix broke into the Rooter Base *In Comrades in Arms Part 1, Atomix saved Rook from Ultimate Fistrick's laboratory *In Comrades in Arms Part 2, Atomix argued with Rook Heroes Rise * Atomix returned in Enter Mysterion, where he defeated Fistrick * In Hybrid Part 2, Atomix defeated Stephanie as Stinkfly * In Hero Files: MJ, Atomix defeated Negative Fourmongousaur * In Operation Angela Part 2, Atomix broke into the Rooter base and defeated Swift and Leander * In The Nightmare Before Christmas, Atomix defeated Zs'Skayr * In Negative Ions Part 2, Atomix contained the blast released by Negative Ultimate Atomix * In Absolute Power Part 2, Atomix battled Ultimate Dom Appearance List Omniverse Season 4 * For A Few Brains More (debut) Season 5 * Darkstarred * The Vampire Strikes Back Season 6 * Battle Into Darkness Part 2 * Weapon NM Part 1 Season 8 * Comrades in Arms Part 1 * Comrades in Arms Part 2 (from previous episode) Heroes Rise Season 3 * Enter Mysterion (first re-appearance) * Hybrid Part 2 * Hero Files: MJ * Operation Angela Part 2 * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Negative Ions Part 2 Season 4 * Absolute Power Part 2 Season 5 * TBA